


Visuals and Other Thoughts for "In The House of the Rising Bun"

by imissmaeberry



Series: The House AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are visuals I used while writing the fic, as well as some of my thoughts on stuff that didn't necessarily make it into the fic, like how Bobby came to own the House.<br/>NOT A FIC ITSELF, like a companion piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visuals and Other Thoughts for "In The House of the Rising Bun"

First things first! 

Bobby and Karen were high school sweethearts.

Bobby and Karen hadn't always lived in Lawrence. They had lived in Sioux Falls, SD, until Bobby's mother died and at the reading of the will, they found out that she had left them an old two-story apartment building that her father had owned. She left them a small fortune, and when Karen asked Bobby what he wanted to do, he said, "Well, you always wanted to open a cafe."

And so the House was born. They waited a few years, to save up money and sell their home, (I picture them being about 24/25 at this point) and rent a small apartment around the corner from the building. Bobby gets work at a local mechanic and Karen oversees the gutting of both the floor they'll use for the cafe as well as the second floor which will be converted into a penthouse of sorts for them to live in. Bobby supervised as well on his days off. The mechanic's is where he meets Rufus and John, who I'm picturing at 16/17(because I always thought he was several years younger than Bobby). Bobby recruits them both to help him build the tables and booths and chairs for the House. Other furniture was bought at yard sales and Goodwill and the like.

The House was very successful, even right off. Mary worked there after school and liked to help Karen with the baking. 

John and Mary were 19 and had just gotten engaged when Karen got sick.

Karen developed [frontotemporal dementia](http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/frontotemporal-dementia/basics/definition/con-20023876), and because Bobby was unable to take care of her, she went to live in hospital housing/hospice(Admittedly I haven't looking into this so I dunno what really happens). He went to visit her often, generally leaving John and Mary to watch the House. Karen died years later, when Dean was about six months old.

Bobby couldn't step inside the House for months after that. But after John and Mary spoke to him, they assured him that Karen wouldn't want him to act like that. She'd want him to keep living and to keep the House going.

As in canon, Mary dies when Dean is four and Sam is six months old. John Winchester, lovely piece of poop that he is, leaves them forever about a week after the funeral. Dean remembers his mother's instructions to call 911 if he felt unsafe and so he crawled up onto their counter and dialled the police on the in-the-wall phone. The police called Bobby after they picked the boys up, and this is when Bobby took the boys in. He'd be damned if his boys were put into foster care, no sir. He wasn't going to disrespect Mary's memory like that. 

Dean does well in school, showing a proficiency for business and economics and attends Kansas University. He takes over the House when he's about 22, right after he graduates.

Dean takes a liking to poetry when Bobby tells him Mary used to read poems to him as a baby and toddler. His favorite poet is Carver Edlund(later revealed to be Cas). He also really likes ee cummings, WB Yeats, Robert Frost, and Allen Ginsberg. He's familiar with Shakespeare's sonnets and some of Byron's stuff as well, and he totally went through a phase where he only spoke in haikus as a young child.

Sam, also super smart(he skipped fourth grade), also attends Kansas University as an Anthropology major on the path to pre-law when Bobby gives them the House. At the current point in the story he's 21 and in his first year of Law school at KU. Because Sam was still  _in_ school, the ownership is not split 50/50. It's like 70/30 but Sam still makes some good money. (PS He got into Stanford but he decides to stay on at KU's Law school so he can be close to those he loves)

Sam and Dean live in the apartment above the House. Bobby moved out and bought a house outside of town where he lives with Rufus and they do cranky-old-man things.

Benny is a former alcoholic who is from Mandeville, LA, and was in the Navy. He was discharged due to his alcoholism - this is right before Dean hires him. They meet on the street as Benny's coming out of an AA meeting and offers to buy him a cup of coffee because "To be honest, man, you look like shit."

Benny immediately falling in love with the House and asking if Dean knows whether they're hiring or not. "Matter of fact, I am. But let's talk about the AA, man. Because it's not that I don't trust you - well, I don't know you but I like to be optimistic - but I can't be having you fall off the wagon and not comin' in to work, you know? So how long have you been going to the meetings?" "Bout a month" "Okay. Can you cook? Cause to be honest, and I love Uncle Rufus, but I know he's been looking to retire." "Yes, my momma taught me well." Dean becomes Benny's sponsor(This is _not_ AA compliant just saying) and goes to Benny's meetings with him and eventually Benny gets better and stops going to meetings because he sees Dean  _every damn day_ so if he needs to talk he just pulls Dean aside with a "Brother, can we chat for a moment? I'm strugglin' a lil' bit"

Sam thought Dean was crazy for hiring Benny. Now, he regrets judging him and sees Benny as a very close friend.

Benny eventually meets a grad student who frequents the House and they get married and have cute lil babies. Her name is Andrea.

Dean totally thought Charlie would be a man when she sent him her resume. He was pleasantly surprised when she was not. Charlie meets her future fiancee, Dorothy Baum, by running into her in the line at the grocery store. 

I have no idea what Gabriel does for a living *shrugs* He probably won a shit ton of money in a lawsuit of some sort and just lives within his means. The professor Gabriel went home with at Thanksgiving was Kali. I see her as teaching a lecture on Hindu Religious teachings.

The reason Samandriel doesn't come to Thanksgiving or Christmas is because he's from Lawrence, and so he spends the holidays with his family. They call him Alfie because when he came in for his interview, he had a nice big cowlick like Alfalfa, which got shortened to Alfie and stuck.

Castiel's last name originally  _was_ Milton, but he changed it when he graduated high school and his mother told him the truth about who his father was. While this had caused quite an uproar between his mother and Mr. Milton, their siblings didn't care as much. At least not that they said, anyway. Mr. and Mrs. Milton are strict Catholics and this is why they're still married(I probably should have put that in the story oops)

Nathaniel Milton is a lawyer. He didn't disown Cas because after 18 years, the kid didn't just  _stop_ being his son, you know? They moved to Topeka after Cas graduated HS, having previously lived in LA (as Cas mentions).

Dean's thoughts about how unlike Gabriel Cas looks are forgotten when he meets Lucifer, Hester, Anna and Michael, because they don't exactly look alike either and they _do_ share a father.

Cas is the youngest of his siblings. The order goes: Michael, Anna, Hester, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel.

Cain is Castiel's real father and a somewhat successful painter. He knew about Cas but respected Naomi(Mrs.Milton) when she asked that he wait until Cas was out of school. However, he was sick all of Cas' senior year of HS, and sold his paintings before he died, leaving Castiel a pretty good sum of money and the deed to his home in London and some bonds that he had bought the year Cas was born.

Cas published short stories and poems while in college. He lived in his father's home in London after he graduated and published a collection of short stories and children's books. Balthazar was his publisher and they had a fling for a while. Castiel lived in London for four years. After deciding to return to the states, he sells his father's house and car and cashes in the bonds he'd been left.

(JFC I should have put all the Cas stuff in the story I'm sorry >.<)

Onto visuals :D

[Here are the designs for some of the House shirts](http://www.pinterest.com/imissmaeberry/fanfic-board/) (Cas' sweatshirt is there too)

[This is a mug tree folks](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/93/68/7b/93687b3cfc0d9cf42a15f3be4e0b143d.jpg) I imagine they'd have like four, with different size cups even though order-in coffee would totally be the same price(they get refills anyway, what's the point?)

I imagine that the walls of the House are exposed brick like [this](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/be/e6/91/bee6914f12646901f96345ce20b9f11d.jpg). Local artists donate paintings and the like to be displayed, and there's TVs on some of the walls in the back part of the House.

There's a patio out back, with more tables and chairs for people to sit on when it's nice outside, as well as a fire pit to roast marshmallows (They sell smores kits inside as well as little baggies of marshmallows)

There are two fireplaces inside the house, which are lit throughout the fall/winter

[This is a super simplistic idea of what I had in mind for the layout of the house, with some little notes on it](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/572097958889467516/)

Uh. I can't really think of anything else but I guess if you want to know anything you can just comment on this and I'll be happy tell you what I have in mind regarding whatever it is:)


End file.
